On Angels wings
by backward
Summary: he is coming. it may be the end. he is coming. we may be destroyed. 2112 3443 oc1 AU OOC TWT
1. Default Chapter

On angel's wings  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing (even though I'd love to) this is just my twisted mind playing around with the characters without anyone's permission. Also im not getting paid to do this its just for my entertainment and hopefully others. So pwease don't sue me Mr. lawyer =( pwease  
  
Pairing's: 2+1, 3+4 Warnings: AU,  
  
Teaser  
  
The moonlight filtered in through the gap in the curtains and fell on the face of a boy, looking peaceful in sleep. The sliver of silver light lit up his face in contrast to the dark shadows everywhere else. Tousled hair fell on top of the smooth forehead, which gave way into a pert nose and high cheekbones. And under the nose where full rosebud lips. In the soft moonlight the boy looked innocent and otherworldly.  
  
One of those statements was true.  
  
The boy stirred in his sleep and turned on his side throwing his arm over the other occupant in the bed. This other boy curled up and tightened an arm around the others slim waist.  
  
The other boy frowned and started to toss his head from side to side. This was not his usual sleeping pattern and so it woke up his partner.  
  
"Heero" came a croaky voice  
  
The boy, Heero, stilled at the voice then shot up, sitting straight up in the bed.  
  
"He's coming"  
  
Ok well is it worth developing this idea and continuing the story???  
  
Please review and tell me and if you like it ill try and update soon 


	2. Part 1

Hello again ^^  
  
Thank you to all those lovely people who sent me reviews about this story, made me actually wanna try and scrape this fic together so here you go.  
  
Tash, Ashly, TS-chan AKA TaraSaturn, violet yuy-maxwell, kaori-chan, SilverCaladan and ozzypoos thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
I'm so happy that that many people reviewed normally I have like 1.  
  
Oh yeah and I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer and I really don't wanna be sued (I have nothing anyway) I don't own Gundam Wing (even though I'd love to) this is just my twisted mind playing around with the characters without anyone's permission. Also im not getting paid to do this its just for my entertainment and hopefully others. So pwease don't sue me Mr lawyer =( pwease  
  
Pairing's: 2+1, 3+4 Warnings: AU, maybe OOC  
  
Part 1  
  
"Huh, Heero what d'ya mean? . He's coming. Who's coming?" duo tried to pull past the sleep that fogged his mind.  
  
He could see that Heero was upset which meant it was serious Heero didn't get upset for just anything.  
  
Heero didn't answer him just continued to stare off into space, which made Duo even more nervous, Heero Yuy just DID NOT act like this.  
  
"Der engelhaft nacht, nein Ich bin nicht auf ihn vorbereitet. Meiner Flügel"* Now Duo was even more nervous, Heero was talking in a language that wasn't Japanese or English.  
  
Duo looked into Heero's eyes only to see that they where turned inward remembering something that Duo could not know unless Heero snapped out of it and chose to tell him, and that was very unlikely at this moment seeing as he was far away from this place.  
  
"Heero. Heero can you hear me??. Who's coming??. What's wrong??.Heero talk to me"  
  
Duo was starting to get a bit desperate Heero never let his guard down for a second and here he was not even responding to Duos yelling. He started to shake Heero's shoulders to try and get him to come back to the here and now.  
  
Still Heero wasn't snapping out of it.  
  
He was so engrossed with trying to snap Heero out of his catatonic state he didn't notice the load footsteps that where getting closer to the room.  
  
He didn't notice the door opening and a figure being outlined in the doorway.  
  
He only noticed when Heero's head snapped up at looked directly at the person in the door.  
*This is German, it's not a correct sentence seeing as im not exactly the best student in German class = but roughly it say "the angelic night. I'm not ready for him. My wing" but don't hold me to that ok!!  
  
Well there you go the first part.  
  
Who's the person in the door?? And what's going on with Heero?  
  
I'll try and get the next part out soon. But gotta go back to school soon and well gonna be swamped with work so it might take a while.  
  
But if you review it will encourage me to write more. 


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own anything. I don't even own the pencil used to draw the anime. So please don't sue me I'm just doing this for my own entertainment and hopefully others. I'm sorry if its weird and strange that's just me ^_^  
  
"Welll, excuse me for being a mere mortal." ~ Duo Maxwell (guess who he says this to ^_^)  
  
Warnings are same as before.  
  
Ok sorry this took a long time to get out but I've had exams and stuff to do but at the mo I technically have 3 weeks off school cause I've got work experience, 2 weeks with 30 5yr olds wonderful, so I'm working on updating my stories. And I've got a new laptop so there are a few glitches so it's taking longer. Oh well on to the fiction.  
  
Part 2  
  
He only noticed when Heero's head snapped up at looked directly at the person in the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"He's coming back, you know" Heero stated glancing at the figure in the doorway before turning and gazing out the window.  
  
"Yes I know but what are you going to do, there is to much at stake this time to go into a full out battle against him."  
  
"I know I am not strong enough if I wanted to fight him, I have been hiding for too long."  
  
Duo turned his head to the figure in the doorway, and then turned it back to Heero. He did not understand what was happening, who was the person in the door? Who was it that was coming back? What was going on? He really didn't like being left out.  
  
"Ok firstly, who are you and what is going on?" Duo said standing up and looking between the person in the door and Heero, who was still looking out the window  
  
"Don't you recognize me Duo?" the figure said stepping out of the shadows of the doorway and revelling a tall boy with auburn hair styled over one- side of his face  
  
"Trowa? Ok what is going on?" Trowa never got the chance to answer as at that moment a blur of golden hair came through the door and grabbed a hold of him in a big hug.  
  
"Trowa, where did you go??" Quatre said gazing up into Trowa's face "You just sat up suddenly and dashed out of the room!" suddenly Quatre seemed to realize that they weren't alone in the room and looked up at the aggravated Duo and the silently gazing out of the window Heero "What's going on?" he said stepping away from Trowa, but staying close  
  
Duo stood up from the bed and glared at Heero and then Trowa "That is exactly what I want to know! What is happening?" he started to walk towards Heero "first you wake up from a nightmare, then you go all spacey and talk about him coming, then Trowa comes by from no reason talking the same as you and now Qautre just said that Tro's acting weird as well!! What is going on??" he exclaimed flopping down on the bed next to Heero  
  
Qautre looked at Heero and Duo and then turned to Trowa "It would be nice if we knew what was going on"  
  
Trowa looked over at Heero, who mad a slight nod of his head in a gesture that it was ok for Trowa to tell them. He then turned back to Qautre and Duo.  
  
"Well, to begin with it has to do with the fact that.We're not human"  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Well there you go finally the 3rd part done, now I have to get on with the only thing I truly hate about school COURSEWORK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now a thank you to the reviewers, who are all gonna be given ice cream ^_^  
  
SilverCaladan: hehe sorry bout the whole peeking interest thingy I can't help it I have a thing for cliffhangers, but when I read a story with them I hate it there annoying really. And I did another one whoops!! Sorry!! Hehe I do that daydreaming bout fics too, its so much more interesting then working. Don't you think??  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight: the man is revealed it wad Trowa, *scratches head* kinda a anti-climax really weren't it. Might take me awhile to update again cause I've just got loaded with all my science coursework and English essay. I hate school  
  
Kaori-chan: glad you liked it and sorry to keep you waiting  
  
Ozzypoos: glad you liked it, tried to make the chapter a little longer but I keep running outta steam half way through. Hope you like it and please update your fics again soon ^_^ pwease  
  
IchigoPocky: yeah I know they shouldn't really but I kinda waffled on to much at the start and then got to the point of the chapter to quickly so it ended up shorter then the notes. It shouldn't happen again, promise.  
  
Ashley: updated again so hope you like it and please keep on reviewing.  
  
Zeionia: * embarrassed * you didn't need to beg you'll give me a big head. Glad you like it hope you like this chapter too  
  
X1-taken-over: glad you like it, please carry on reviewing and please please update your fics soon 


	4. part 3

Chapter 3  
  
The room sunk into a stunned silence. Heero still looking out the window at the approaching dawn lost in thought, Duo sitting on the bed tangled in the covers, Quatre just outside the room completely confused by what was happening and Trowa standing by the door leaning on the wall. The silence seemed to last for hours. That was until duo felt it necessary to break it.  
  
"What do you mean 'your not human'?!"  
  
For a moment no one answered, it seemed like no one was breathing, like time had slowed down to a crawl and was slipping by them secretly. Then .  
  
"He means exactly what he said, we are not human" said Heero finally turning from the window the dawn light casting a strange glow on his face and giving a glazed look to his eyes "We are not human, we just look as though we are, it is just a disguise, a front. I know we are not human, but I cannot remember what we are. All I know is that he is coming and he is coming soon."  
  
Duo threw his hands in the air in exasperation "Again with this * he *, who is coming?"  
  
Heero wrinkled his nose causing lines to appear on his forehead, and looked down at his hands as though he couldn't bear to face them as he said what he had to say.  
  
"I do not know for sure, all I do know is that a strong presence is coming and we should fear it." It seemed as though he would stop there, but he carried on sinking into memories of the terror that he saw in the night "I see him in my dreams walking through my kingdom, that I cannot remember, walking through a sea of flames that he caused and laughing at the terror he created. He basked in the screams he could wrench from a child's throat in there dieing moment. He was a monster, and he is coming back, but I do not know his name "  
  
Duo puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger then he was "I am shinigami, why would I, WHY SHOULD I fear someone you don't even know the name of? We have fought in two wars and won we can win again. So why should I, * we * fear something you do not even know the name of?!"  
  
No one answered the question for a second, and a kind of calm seemed to settle over the room. That was until Trowa lifted his head and gazed at Duo with a strange look in his one visible eye.  
  
"You should fear him, for he is Armageddon and he will destroy everything!"  
  
~~Thank you time~~  
  
Dreamer () = finally updated sorry it took so long. You'll find out next chapter if they are related and what exactly they are and why they're on earth. Glad you like the fic ^_^  
  
Ozzypoos = he he he sorry its another cliffy. I didn't mean to do one but that was just too good a place to end it. I'll try an update my other fics soon, but I got quite a bit of schoolwork to do and I only got a week before school starts again!!  
  
Paine = don't worry bout not reviewing before that you have is enough for me. I love reviews ^_^ glad you like it, please keep on reading.  
  
Ashley = still don't know what's coming, well Trowa does but poor little he- Chan doesn't. Should have the next part out soon and you'll find out who * he * is then. Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
SilverCaladan = thanks for the advice I tried it out and it may not seem like it but it worked cause this part when I first wrote it was bout half the size it was then I added more detail and it grew. Still short though. The next part WILL be longer.  
  
Natea = updated, glad you like it ^_^  
  
EarthDragon= glad you like it, sorry for keeping you hanging for so long, and sorry for doing it again ^_^ and thank you for being my only reviewer on MediaMiner ^_^ 


End file.
